


Violin

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Humor, Johnlock drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: Considering the great Tumblr purge, I'm moving my drabbles here.





	Violin

An invite. He plays a sonata he’s selected for this reason. For the man across the room in the old flowered chair, his sonata asks, begs, pleads. _Will you come to me_? His chin hugs his cherished violin as he draws the bow across strings and slides his long fingers along the neck. Pretending, pretending it’s John beneath the heel of his hand; John he’s caressing with the pads of fingers, John lovingly tucked under his chin. _There._ He’s caught John attention at last! Eyes connect and hold. Endless blue wonders dance with the third movement. Amused. Interested. Intrigued. _Invitation accepted._

[ ](https://imgur.com/BhSUzIy)

 


End file.
